When A Stranger Calls
by Rikusfallenangel
Summary: This is based off a movie when a stranger calls, it’s suppose to be humorhorror so I guess you can say I’m trying this is my first fanfic I have written so please bare with me. Most of it is horror, very little humor, but it should be rated how I rated it
1. Demyx's mysterious stalker

**This is based off a movie when a stranger calls, it's suppose to be humor/horror so I guess you can say I'm trying this is my first fan-fic I have written so please bare with me. Most of it is horror, very little humor, but it should be rated how I rated it M just to be save. This is going to be a trilogy until they find out who is actually doing this. Enjoy and review **

Demyx stood in the empty corridors of Castle Oblivion. He was just getting lost as per usual. He was humming a song he had made himself; most people would think it stupid for a boy such as himself to be singing this song. " I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty, and witty and GAY! And I pity, any girl who isn't me today! La la la la la la la la! I feel charming, oh so charming, it's amazing how charming I FEEL! Oh so charming, that I hardly can believe I'm real! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" He laughed at his stupidity, then he realized someone had been watching, he stopped in his tracks "…hello?" he asked "…Hello…" came his echo in the empty halls. He turned around to see nothing behind him; He started running, afraid of what was happening, suddenly, he awoke in his bed to the phone ringing. He answered it "...hello…" he asked, now scared of what was happening.

There was heavy breathing, Demyx was scared now "...err…. Who's this?" he asked now shaking slightly, the person hung up. Demyx was scared now he hung the phone up and walked to the kitchen, suddenly the phone rang again, making him jump. "..oh…heh..just the phone" he said to himself as he answered it "..hello?" he as asked again "..I would go and check the bedroom" came a raspy voice. Demyx dropped the phone and ran to his room, It looked normal, all accept the shower was running, He gulped and realized no one had turned on the water, He shivered as he took a step into the bathroom, noticing no one was in there, he turned off the shower, then, again then phone rang, he walked to his bed side table "..look if you don't quit calling" he said. "..Hey Demy how's it goin" came the familiar voice of his friend Axel. "..oh it's just you.." said a very releaved Demyx

"..what's with you? Something going on that I can help with?" asked Axel he seemed a bit worried about his best friend.

"…nothing really, this creep keeps calling, and I'm kinda scared." Replied Demyx, he was shaking badly right now.

"..well…no need to worry, I'll be right over" Axel said as he hung up.

..a very scared and shaken Demyx sat on his sofa in the living room, as the Phone rang once more, again the raspy voice came on "..i would watch what you tell your friends" it hissed. Demyx hung up instantly, he was near tears, and was terrified.

Someone knocked on the door, demyx picked up his Sitar and slowly walked to the door. " YO! Open up Demy it's just me" Axel said form the other side of the door. Demyx gave a sigh of relief.

He unlocked and opened the door, as Axel walked in "..so…lemme answer the next call" said Axel his icy green eyes looking at Demyx oddly, it was so shaken up "..you could use a nap" said Axel worriedly "..your pale, shaky…WAIT..you need a hot bubble bath!" said axel "..or you need to sing the math song" he smiled widely. Demyx rolled his eyes

( well I don't like typing so this part will be in a play format)

Demy: I just don't know enough about math..

Axel: really math's really easy, you can't learn it?

Demy: no

Axel: well I can help you learn it.

Demy: how?

Axel: I can teach you math through music that say it's the best way to learn something

Demy: are you sure?

Axel sing song voice I'm sure of this

Demy same voice he's sure of that

Axel : because 2+24

Demy: he's sure of this

Axel: I'm sure of that

Demy: he's sure of this

Axel: don't you think it wouldn't be a little bit pec-

Demy: what about 1+1?

Axel: that's 2

Demy: and 1+2 is?

Axel: 2+1..

Demy: IIIISSSSSS 3!

Axel: that's right

Demy: I think I like this now oh what about 5+2!

Axel: well lets jump back a little bit, and count now up to six. 1,2,3,4,5 +2

Demy: so what your saying is that….1+12

Axel: 2+13

Demy: 3+14

Axel: 4+15

Demy: laughs 5+16

Axel+ Demy: 6+1…SEVEN!

Demy: 7+18…

The song was interrupted by the phone ringing "..hello?" axel asked picking up the reciver "..that was a brilliant show of math skills" came the raspy voice. Axel froze and looked at Demyx, he the dropped the phone, realizing someone was in the room. ". D-" he was cut off by a blade being forced through his skin he gasped then fell to the floor, blood pooling around him. Demyx screamed and ran for the door but the shadowy figure was there blocking him. "…." He stay silent, petrified by fear, and angry at himself for his best friend being killed. He looked behind him, three more shadowy figures were there, he shivered and gulped "..what do you want" he asked shakily, he was near tears. "….your blood" started the first "..all over us" whispered the other three in Unison. Demyx dodged the three and ran towards the back door, Axels body though was hung on the door. Demyx went pale, he was looking into the now dead eyes of his best friend, the one who he had risked his life to save from fading away. He took a step back he picked up the phone and called the police.

The four shadow figures fled the scene, Leaving Demyx curled up Crying for his lost best friend. When the police got to the scene, they took Demyx to the mental hospital, because he was insane, the others, started investigating Axels murder.

**End of Chapter one, please tell me if you like it, once I get 3 good reviews I will put the next chapter up, hehe it will show me if anyone will even read what I have put up. **


	2. Larxene's mistake

**This time, poor unexpecting Larxene will be the one in trouble. **

Larxene was watching a movie with her two friends, Ayame, and Lile. They were old friends from when she actually had a heart. She munched on some popcorn as they watched the horror/suspense 'When A Stranger Calls.' Lile and Ayame kept jumping and screaming, after the movie Ayame was going to stay the night, Lile had already gone home because she got scared.

"..so, do you think that can really happen?" asked Ayame. Larxene shrugged "..who knows" she turned on the news.

( on the T.V)

"..well we're interviewing a victum to a serious case" said the reporter. "..Demyx has gone through a lot in the past few Hours." Demyx was wraped in a blanket, he was pale, and looked as sick as a dog, he actually looked dead. "…now, what happened?" asked The reporter. "..well….the phone started ringing and then Axel came over…and then.." Demyx burst into tears, he looked back towards his house. It showed everything, Axel's body. The broken windows, and everything, Larxene shut the T'V off.

"…Larxene…wasn't that…your friends…form the organization? Axel and Demyx?" questioned Ayame surpized. Larxene didn't speak "…Axel….he's…gone" she whispered then the phone rang Ayame answered it "..hello?" she asked , there was raspy breathing on the other line. "..hello?" asked Ayame again "..we're coming for you" whispered the voice, Ayame dropped the phone. "..Larxene It's just like the movie" said Ayame near tears Larxene looked at her "..oh god" she said standing and dusting her cloak of.

Ayame whimpered and sat on the sofa "..we're gonna die…I know we're gonna die…" she said shakily. "….shuddup!" shouted Larxene as the phone rang again, She gulped And answered it "..hey wise up and show yourselves of I'll have the police track your calls!" she shouted into the phone before hanging up, then she started tracking them.

They called again and she found they were upstairs in her room "..great…stalkers.." she whispered, But Ayame ahd disappeared "..Ayame? she asked scared now of what was going on. She slowly started to go upstairs, water was running and overflowing the hall bathroom, she opened the door, and then screamed, the water was red with Ayame's blood, and she was laying I nthe bathtub, She tried to take steps back, but couldn't someone was behind her "..go AWAY!" she yelled flailing as cold gloved hands wraped around her shoulder " NO LEAVE ME AL-" her screams were muffled, and the rest, will be on the news.

**The next chapter will be on what had happened to Larxene, and also, one of the four cloaked characters is revealed! Please Review!**


	3. game nightfor the most part

**Chapter 3**

DiZ was watching the news seeing as Larxene had been killed but she'd taken down one of the four killers, the hodded figure was un hooded, only to find it was Xigbar. DiZ laughed to himself "..seems the nobodies are killing each other off as a sick joke" he laughed. Ansem walked in "..so..Xigbar is working for the killers…." He stated grimly "..and aren't you as well?" asked DiZ "..depends…on hwat you meen by working" he said smirking evily behind the hood of his cloak. DiX smirked "..well..who is the victum tonight?' he asked. Ansem smirked as he whispered it into DiZ's ear.

All was silent, everything was a bit to touchey that night in Roxas's apartment, he had Hayner, Pence and Olette over for a night of board games. "…so…what are the rules again?" asked Hayner. Roxas and pence laughed as Olette told Hayner the rules of Scrabble. 

"…H-A-Y-N-E-R" hayner placed on his turn.

Roxas

Olette

Keyblade

Seifer

Potion

Phoenix

Then Roxas smirked as he putdown the letters A X E L

Hayner looked at him oddly "..you know a guy named Axel?" asked Hayner Roxas nodded "..we sued to be old friends" he stated. Pence was asleep on the sofa

"..how about Truth or dare" asked Olette. Roxas and Hayner smirked.

Pretty soon everyone had been stripped down to they're undergarments. They decided to stop and get dressed when the phone rang "..hello?" answered Roxas. "..so…your playing a nasty game of truth or dare" said the voice before hanging up. Roxas nearly screamed "..STALKER"

Pence rolled his eyes "..i'll answer it when they call again." He said as he sat next to0 the phone. It rang and eh answered "..hello" he asked. " Hello Pence, tell roxas I know what he was doing last nihgt when he was talking to axel on the phone" Pence had put it on speaker. Roxas and everyne else turned –pale "…h-hows does he know my name" said pence hanging up the phone. Hayner and olette were curled up on the sofa, scared to death.

Roxas looked around of his keyblade and got it out looking around "..everyone to the basement" he stated making sure they were down there before closing them in there, after thirty-minutes, he heard screaming and yelling, he opened the door, turned on the light, and gasped, a clink of metal, as his blade dropped down the stair was the only sound, He closed his eyes but the image, of Olette's mangled body in the washer, and hayner hanging form one of the rafters, and pence had been cut up and stuffed into the dryer was to much for the blonde to take, he ran upstairs, three hooded figures stopped him " GET AWAY" he yelled as his keyblade returned to him as he sliced one who fell down the stairs, and then he kept running to the police station as eh filed a report.


	4. The last two unhooded

**CHAPTER 4:**

The two hooded figures sat in they're hideout. "..So Axel….who is it this time…Ansem? DiZ?" he asked looking at the person sitting across form him. "..well everyone think's I';m dead..how cool is that..so I can rob a bank or something and noone will even think it's me!" Axel stated smiling "..what about you Zexy?" he asked his friend "..i told you..it's Zexion!" said the other male. Taking his hood off revealing crystal blue eyes and long silver hair. Covering one of his eyes.

"..how about…someone everyone would elast expect to get killed?" asked Axel.

"…like?" asked Zexion.

"..Sephiroth himself..the one winged angel…who everyone think's is an immortal god!" stated axel standing up. As he wlaekd across the room. "..maybe it's not a bad idea…..but still..we might not exist..but he could obliterate us" stated the silver haired man walking around to the fishtank in the back of the room. They had two tiger sharks, three peranahs, and fifteen cat fish in a giant tank. "..it amazes me that we don't have any electric eels" he told axel. "..your point?" he stated "..we shouldn't even have the tigetr sharks..they'll end up killing us oneday!" shouted axel

"..still…sephirtoh loves sharks..maybe we can use that to our advantage" stated Zexion.

"..well your not called the cloaked schemer for nothing" stated axel.

"..yeah mister flurry of dancing flames…sounds like you're a pixie.." stated zexion "..ONLY FOR ROXAS!" shouted axel blushigna dn walking out.

Zexion sat in silence for the rest of the night, watchingteh sharks dance about I nthe water, it fascinated him.


	5. Who knows what lies ahead

**CHAPTER 5:**

Ayame sat in a tree outside sephiroth's house, Cloud was inside talking to him, her blonde locks falling over her mako eyes, and her feelings for a certain other blonde kept running through her mind, after seeing what had happened on the news, she was worried, he had come to live with sephirtoh, Roxas sat under the tree, looking out into the hirozon.

Cloud walked out "..Ayame…you're staying with sephiroth tonight" he stated getting on his motorcycle and leaving.

Ayame jumped down and ran into the hosue "..uncle sephie do I egt to stay iwht you for a few days?" she asked the tall silver haired male "..why yes my dear little neice" stated Sephiroth smirking "..ROXAS" he called, as the blonde boy walked in unwillingly "..this is Ayame..she's my neice" he stated. Ayame blushed, Roxas looked at her and nodded going up to his room without a word "..he doesn't speak much since the incedent" said sephirtoh.  
"..oh" stated Ayame sadly "..he msut miss his friends…" she stated sitting down, she hated seeing the one she loved acting so quiet.

Sephiroth went to cleaning the kitchen, so the kids wopuldn't ahev to "..make yourself at home, you're staying in roxas's room, on the bunkbed " he stated tieing his hair in a braid so it didn't get in the way of his cleaning.

Ayame walked upstairs, '..wonder how roxas feels…after all, his friends did get murdered and he saw they're bodies; she thought knocking on his door, there was loud music coming from inside

Roxas opened his door " hello" he says letting her in Ayame walks in slowly wondering what to do now, she is confused, and hopes he'll open up "..what happened that night?" she asks roxas stopps the music "..i don't wanna talk about it" he states.

Ayame sighs "..i understand..i know what it's like..accept it was my parents who died…" she stated looking away. Roxas stared at her for a little while longer before looking away. They sat in silence before sephiroth called them down ofr dinner. They still were silent. "..seems..something was going on" said sephiroth setting out the meal, which was macaroni and cheese with fish sticks. The only thing eh kenw how to cook.

Ayame felt a bit uneasy now. "…..Roxas….don't be sad for me…" she said Roxas blushed and turned away. Sephioroth l;eft the room ofr the 'kids' to "talk".

Roxas looked at her "..me and you..should go out sometime" he stated still blushing "..that'd be nice" Ayame replied hugging him.

Roxas hugged her back feeling a lot better bout ehrslef now.

Sephiroth was spying when the phone rang "..hey..your kids are adorable..mind if they die?" asked the voice, Sephiroth hung up. Roxas felt something abd going on "..not again" he whispered. "..they called?" asked Ayame scared now "..yes..and now..it's only begun" he whispered.

END

Hehe this will make you want me to write a sequal.


End file.
